thewalkingdeadtvfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Donzaleigh Abernathy
Bürgerlicher Name Donzaleigh Avis Abernathy Manchmal auch benannt als Donzaleigh Avis Abernathy Donzalieigh Avis Abernathy Donza Leigh Körpergröße 1,63 m Sternzeichen Leo Biografie Sie ist die jüngste Tochter des Bürgerrechtlers Ralph Abernathy, welcher ab 1955, als Freund von Martin Luther King, jr., an der Bürgerrechtsbewegung zur Gleichberechtigung von Afroamerikanern teilnahm. Dieser Umstand war zudem Grundlage für ihr Buch Partners to History, welches sie 2003 parallel zu ihrer Schauspieltätigkeit schrieb. Bücher *Partners to History: Martin Luther King, Jr. *Ralph David Abernathy, and the Civil Rights Movement Filmografie *A Home Out West (post-production) ... Lula Craig (2017) *Words & Actions (TV Series) ... Monica Henderson (2017) *Chicago P.D. (TV Series) ... Jeanette Barnes (2017) *Shooter (TV Series) ... Mrs. Fenn (2016) *Watch This (Short) ... Liz (2016) *59 Seconds ... Katherine (2016) *Suits (TV Series) ... Gloria Danner (2016) *Sleight ... Mary (2016) *Fingerprints ... Delphine Frost (2015) *Father Pete's Corner (TV Series) ... The Fairy (2015) *Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV Series) ... Trip's Mom (2015) *Permanent Beauty (Short) ... Mrs. Johnson (2014) *Shameless - Nicht ganz nüchtern (TV Series) ... Tawny (2013) *The Walking Dead (TV Series) ... Dr. Stevens (2015-2013) *Bad Ass ... Mother (2012) *Lincoln Heights (TV Series) ... Hazel Glass (2008-2009) *CSI: Vegas (TV Series) ... Carolina Bell (2008) *Verbraten & verkauft ... Karen (2006) *Red Riding Hood - Rotkäppchen kehrt zurück ... Newscaster (2006) *Dr. House (TV Series) ... Brady (2006) *Welcome Mrs. President (TV Series) ... Reporter Patricia (2005-2006) *The Closer (TV Series) ... Mistress of Ceremonies (2005) *Für alle Fälle Amy (TV Series) ... Denise Lawrence (2004) *Homeland Security (TV Movie) ... Federal Agent (uncredited) (2004) *Leprechaun 6 - Back 2 tha Hood (Video) ... Esmeralda (2003) *Strong Medicine: Zwei Ärztinnen wie Feuer und Eis (TV Series) ... Child Psychologist (2003) *Gods and Generals ... Martha (2003) *24 - Twenty Four (TV Series) ... Barbara Maccabee (2003) *Whitewash: The Clarence Brandley Story (TV Movie) ... Narrator (2002) *Alabama Dreams (TV Series) ... Sara Jackson / Sarah Jackson (1998-2002) *Der Feind in meinem Haus ... Nurse (1999) *Countdown: Der Himmel brennt (TV Movie) ... Dr. Hellstrom (1999) *Sturm über Mississippi (TV Movie) ... Mambo Azaleigh (1998) *Chicago Hope - Endstation Hoffnung (TV Series) ... Porschia Tate (1998) *Pretender (TV Series) ... Susan Healy (1998) *Don King - Das gibt's nur in Amerika (TV Movie) ... Henrietta King (1997) *Burning Zone - Expedition Killervirus (TV Series) ... Nora Dawson (1997) *EZ Streets (TV Series) ... Waylor / City Councilperson / Patricia Wyler (1997) *Miss Evers' Boys - Die Gerechtigkeit siegt (TV Movie) ... Nurse Betty (1997) *Dangerous Minds - Eine Klasse für sich (TV Series) ... Irene Timmons / Irene (1996) *Kleine Jessica - Ein Vaterherz in Not (TV Movie) (1996) *Lone Justice 2 ... Effie Petit (1995) *Cagney & Lacey - Der Tote im Park (TV Movie) ... Alcina Lewis (as Donzalieigh Avis Abernathy) (1995) *Amazing Grace (TV Series) ... D.A. Goodwin (1995) *Die Erinnerung bringt den Tod (TV Movie) (1995) *Night of the Running Man ... Francine, the Hacker (1995) *Danielle Steel: Familienbilder (TV Series) ... Lorrie (1994) *Ferien total verrückt ... Dorothy Welton, Walter's Mom (as Donzaleigh Avis Abernathy) (1994) *New York Cops - NYPD Blue (TV Series) ... Mrs. Danton (1994) *Der lange Weg aus der Nacht (TV Movie) ... MHA (1994) *Ned Blessing: The Story of My Life and Times (TV Series) ... Effie Pettit (1993) *Mord ohne Spuren (TV Series) ... Clarissa Watson (1993) *Lady Cops (TV Series) ... Mariah Henry (1993) *L.A. Law - Staranwälte, Tricks, Prozesse (TV Series) ... Naomi / Jenny Manley (1990-1992) *Kampf um Georgia (TV Movie) ... Cora Mae Turner (1992) *Ghost Dad ... E.R. Nurse (1990) *Murder in Mississippi (TV Movie) ... Sue (1990) Location Management *Vietnam War Story (TV Series) (location production assistant - 3 episodes) (1987) Casting Department *After Dark, My Sweet (extras casting director) (1990) *Zurück aus der Hölle (casting assistant) (1989) Miscellaneous Crew *Ghost Dad (production assistant: second unit) (1990) *Invasion U.S.A. (promotions manager) (1985) Second Unit Director or Assistant Director *Last Time Out (third assistant director) (1994) Costume and Wardrobe Department *Rock Aliens (wardrobe assistant) (1984) Herself *Martin Luther King by Trevor McDonald (TV Movie documentary) ... Herself - Martin Luther King's God-daughter *One on One with Jasper Cole (TV Series) ... Herself - Guest *Vanity Fair: Decades (TV Mini-Series documentary short) ... - 1960's: "Sixties" (2013) *Oscar Watch Us (TV Series short) ... Herself *Gods and Generals: Journey to the Past (Video documentary short) ... Herself / Martha *King (TV Mini-Series) ... Herself Auszeichnungen Trivia * Sie teilt sich den Nachnamen mit Lindsay Abernathy, welche die Woodbury-Einwohnerin Rowan spielt. Die beiden Schauspielerinnen sind nicht verwandt miteinander. Auftritte in den "The Walking Dead"-Folgen 2013 - The Suicide King (2013) ... Dr. Stevens (uncredited) 2012 - Made to Suffer (2012) ... Dr. Stevens - Walk with Me (2012) ... Dr. Stevens en:Donzaleigh Abernathy Kategorie:Nebendarsteller Kategorie:Darsteller: Staffel 3